imperialempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps (Imperial Empires: The Campaigns)
This contains map of Imperial Empires: The Campaigns. American maps Amazonia This map is defense and naval oriented because of a single geographical feature: the giant Amazon river, separating teams and players. Better yet, the Trade Posts and Natives are placed randomly, with the posts being split equally between players, or one side getting the Trade Post and the other Native tribes. Early naval dominance is almost required if you plan on getting far while playing this map. The river provides a bounty of fish, making military control over the river important, and each side of the river has a plentiful wood supply. Creating a navy will quickly drain the silver mines on each side of the river, so focusing on saving wood for Plantations can only help. *'Native Civilizations:' Carib, Inca Bayou You will be easily fooled when looking at this map; a murky swamp, perhaps making it necessary to build a navy? The catch here is that soldiers can actually walk through the swamp, the waters being too shallow to hold a navy, but you cannot build on the murky area. This will make defense and expansion difficult, especially because of the cramped patches of land throughout the map. This map lacks a Trade Route, but instead houses several Native tribes in the center of the map. There's plentiful resources on the map, from silver mines to herds of animals. The only real problem is that they're scattered throughout the map on patches of land. There are few mines and herds near the players to begin with, making it surprisingly simple to raid an enemy. *'Native civilizations:' Cherokee, Seminole Caribbean Being the only true naval map, there are three islands: your team, the opposing team, and a Trade Route island; this, of course, increases depending on the amount of players. Each player starts with a Carib settlement near their base, with an additional settlement on the Trade Route island. As with Amazonia, controlling the ocean is top priority. Defend your island from invasion and booming will assist you in defeating your opponent, mostly because of the difficulty of a full-fledged rush. Wood is plentiful on your island, but the other two resources are scarce. The herds of animals are small, and there are very few mines. Whaling and fishing is the best early alternative, with Mills and Plantations eventually replacing them. If you can cut your opponent off of the ocean, you will be effectively starving them. *'Native civilization's: Carib Asian maps Arabia This map is about Arabian peninsula in south-west Asia. A desert map with a great number of gold mines, insuring that you don't ever run out of coin, yet limited wood, but plenty of animals to hunt. There are always five Sufi villages. There are trees many of which are actually palm trees. In these map you can make a great trading empire. Camels can be used for herding. No water in this map. An error had been created in this mini map of Arabia. Look at the mini-map beside. Here Sufi native sites are shown in spearhead icon which actually represents Native Americans. Here Arabian, Indian, British, Persian and Portuguese civilization are best in this map as they can make a trading empire. *'Native civilizations:' Sufi Borneo On Borneo players start on the top and bottom of a circular island filled with trees and two trade routes. Secondary hunts can be far from your initial town center, and mines can feel a mile away. Each player will find themselves not too far out of their opponent's reach from the sea. The Naval situation is much similar to Hispaniola, only the whales and fish are evenly dispersed about the water. A good strategy to surprise your opponent is to ship in warships and siege him from the sea. Conversely, you can use the ships to save your own villagers should your town center fall. Being unique to TAD maps, water treasures lie atop the waves awaiting rescue, should you have the powerful warships necessary to grab them. *'Native civilizations:' Sufis, Jesuits Ceylon Ceylon is not in the standard rotation of maps, heck, most players have not even played this map before. Each player begins on their own island which consists of scarce resources. The main object of the map is to relocate to the main larger island in the center, where one can take advantage of the resources that it provides. Much like Caribbean, naval warfare is key. Control the sea and you will control your opponent's options for expansion. Aztec and Portugese are particularly effective on this map, as the Aztec's navy can be used to halt expansion, and the Portuguese's extra starting Town Center wagon can be transported to begin on the mainland. *'Native Civilizations: 'Zen, Bhakti Deccan Deccan is a resource rich map that allows most civilizations to start with several extra food crates, significantly increasing the options available.Using the extra crates, one could perform an ultra-fast rush; one could also do a powerful Fast Fortress by taking advantage of the dual trade routes on the side of the map. Deccan is shaped like an inverted doughnut, with a heightened middle plateau containing extra huntables, trees, and heavily guarded but powerful treasures. It is not uncommon to find an opponent's foreword base among the trees. Deccan is also a common Treaty map. *'N'''at'ive civilizations:' Bhakti, Sufi, Udasi Himalayas Himalayas lies in the cold mountainous region of Tibet. Food can be scarce and far from your initial starting location. Players need to be aggressive to avoid farming or using their berries early. There lies a central trade route that journeys across the middle of the map, which normally has 3-5 trading posts depending on the number of players. Trees and wood are fairly common throughout the map, but in small numbers. Lying on each side are native trading posts consisting of the Bhakti and Udasi, one near each player in 1v1 games. Utilize the natives for a faster punch against Skirmishers (Tiger Claws from bhakti) and Musketeers (Hoop throwers from Udasi) *'Native civilizatons''': Bhakti, Udasi Himalayas - Upper The upper Himalayas is a far more barren version of the regular Himalayas map. The trade route commonly seen in 'lower' Himalayas is gone, while the native trading posts lie in the same location as before. Upper Himalayas is not in the standard rotation of maps, so it is not often you will encounter this map lest it is in a custom game. The resources are fairly distributed much like Himalayas. Contrary to its sister map, Upper Himalayas contains many choke points made up from the rocky terrain that can lead you or your enemy into traps and pathing issues, so be sure to take advantage of it before your enemy does so on you. * Tribes: Udasi, Bhakti Category:Imperial Empires: The Campaigns Category:Maps